Alone
by TomAndDavinaForever
Summary: New story about nurse Linda Andrews. Hope you enjoy it :) (This is a request from my friend Sarah) X
1. Chapter 1

Linda sat alone in the front room of her new house. She had chosen a nice spacious cemi, on the outskirts of Liverpool as she wanted a change. But she had soon realised that change wasn't what she needed. She had based her decision to move on her absent family but on arival to her home town she was brought to the realisation that her family didn't actually want her. She just seemed to get in the way of her parents, putting strain on their already troubled relationship and her sister wanted nothing to do with her "you have split my family up once and I won't let you do it again" was her exact words. Linda put her head in her hands. She had hoped that her new job would have opened a window of hope, but this wasn't the case. If anything I just made her miss Holby more. The nurses wernt friendly and welcoming, and she felt as is she was an outsider, looking into their already formed friendship groups. "I want to go home" linda said to herself. "I want my old job back.. I want zoe.."


	2. Chapter 2

12:30. That was the time on the clock. Linda had checked it every mintute for the past hour, Literally wishing her night away. 12:31...

Still nothing good on the TV. 12:32... Still nobody to talk to... Linda was suddenly distracted from her boring ritual by the sudden urge to be sick. `great another thing to piss me off' she thought to her self, as she settled back onto the sofa after an unpleasent trip to the bathroom. She clutched her stomach and brought her knees up to her chest, in an attempt to cure the building pain in the pit of her stomach. 12:45... 12:46... The pain only got worse and Linda's boredom grew graduallly. 12:47... Lindas phone 'bleeped" alarming loud. Her spirits were immedietly lifted as she realised the text was from her best friend zoe.

The display read: "Hi Linda. How are you? Sorry if this text woke you up... I'm just a little bored and wondered if you fancied a chat?" Within seconds linda was on the phone to Zoe, discriping her problems in great detail. Despite lindas mundane rant, zoe remained positive and failed to supress a giggle as linda let out a huge hiccup. "That's what's wrong with you linda! You've got wind" Zoe said cheerfully. "Wind doesn't cause hiccups. Anyway, I'm not in the mood for giggling. I know your only trying to cheer me up zo, but I'm tired.. In pain.. And so awfully lonely" and to that Zoe didn't know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please take into account that my friend sarah gave me some of the ideas for this chapter and requested that I give Linda the hiccups. I tried to include it into the story as best as I could, hope its ok?! **

3 hours later, linda and Zoe were still on the phone. In that time Zoe had managed to cheer linda up considerably, but her stomach pains had not yet subsided. "Have your hiccups gone lin?" Zoe asked Playfully, in an attempt to change the subject. "Never mind that.. We were talking about you and ash" linda said, struggling to supress a large hiccup. "There is nothing going on between me and.." Zoe was interupted by a hiccup from the other end of the line, and the friends bursted into a fit of giggles. "I'm going to go to bed now" zoe concluded, suggesting that the conversation was over "ok... Night" linda replied, with the hint that she had returned to her previous emotional state.


	4. Chapter 4

5:30. Linda hadn't been to sleep at all, and the pain in her stomach was now be more appropriately described as agony. She rested her head back onto her pillow and cried, for what seemed like an age, until she was disturbed by a knock at the door. Unable to make it all the way down the stairs, Linda dragged herself to the window, and was presently surprised to see Zoe standing beneath her.

"let you self in zo, there is a spare key in under the back doorstep" she shouted, startling Zoe.

"oh, I didn't realise you would still be in bed"

" its only 5 am?"

"no honey, its 9. You must have fallen back to sleep" Zoe chuckled.

After letting herself in, zoe made her way up to Linda's bed room.

"are you feeling better" she asked cautiously as she sat herself down on the bed beside her best friend

Linda frowned and clutched her stomach, indicating that she was in severe pain.

"how long have you felt like this for?" Zoe asked, letting her doctors instinct take over. Her concern grew as Linda failed to answer, and let out a groan instead.

"make it stop" she cried, curling herself into a ball. Zoe put her arms around her friend, cuddling her and stroking her long blonde hair. They lay together for a while, Zoe asking questions, trying to find an explanation for the agonising pain. but time Linda failed to give her a satisfying answer. putting it down to 'women's troubles' Zoe ventured down stairs and returned with a tub of Linda's favourite 'Ben and jerry's' ice cream.

"this always helps me" Zoe grinned, handing over the tub.

Shortly later, there was another knock at the door.

Linda winced " I don't think I could deal with visitors"

Her best friend smiled in an understanding fashion.

"don't worry… I will get rid of them"

Zoe return a few minutes later, followed closely by Linda's Mother, Margaret.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda sat bolt upright.

"mum? What are you doing here?"

"you text your sister, telling her you were in pain"

Zoe frowned.

"I told her you might not be in the mood for visitors; anyway I think im going to take you to the hospital"

"Im her mother, I will take her if need be" Margaret replied sharply, before sitting on the bed beside her daughter. Linda had never been close to her mother and she never felt completely comfortable in her presence. After a few minutes discussion, Margaret insisted that she would be the one to accompany her daughter to the hospital, and for once Zoe didn't argue. She was due at work in an hour, and although she wouldn't mind taking time off to look after her friend, Holby City ED was already short staffed.

3 hours later Zoe received a call, and was dismayed to hear Linda crying on the other end of the line.

"what's the matter Linda? What did the doctor say?"

"Zoe.. I was… I had a miscarriage" Linda sobbed.

"on my way" were the only words that Zoe could find.

True to her word, Zoe arrived at Linda's no more than 30 minutes later, and was greeted at the door by a sour faced Margaret.

"Oh. Its you again. What do you want this time?" she asked rudely.

"I have come to see Linda, who is clearly suffering"

"Its her own fault if you ask me. I mean, how was she pregnant anyway? As far as Im aware she isn't seeing anybody. In my day you had to be married to produce offspring." Margaret ranted, as she reluctantly led Zoe into the living room.

Linda sat at one end of the sofa; sobbing painfully into her hands, which were rested under her chin. Instead of uttering pointless comforting words (She knew Linda well enough to know that wouldn't help) she sat beside her, resting her head on her best friends shoulder. Margaret tutted in obvious disapproval but Zoe chose to ignore the rude gesture.

"Do you want anything Linda?" she asked gently. Linda didn't reply.

"LINDA, ZOE ASKED YOU A QUESTION" Margaret interrupted, but still Linda remained silent.

"Don't shout at her. It won't help. She needs love and care at this awful time In her life, nor shouting and arguing. You are obviously incapable of looking after your daughter so I will do so instead. I have taken a week of work and I plan to spend the week here with Linda, if that is what she wants of course. If she would prefer to come to my house for the week then that is fine to. But I will not leave her here with you"

Zoe even shocked herself with this sudden outburst. And perhaps that was what brought Linda back to reality.

"stay here with me" she said quietly, snuggling up to Zoe.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You will leave this house immediately" Margaret ordered, completely ignoring her daughter's wishes.

_Should I stay and comfort Linda? She is going through a hard time and she really needs me.. But perhaps it will only make matters worse, me and her mother at each other's throats ?_ Zoe didn't usually hesitate to make decisions but for the first time ever, Zoe was completely clueless as to what to do for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zoe, I have told you, I want you to leave now" Margaret said angrily.

Zoe Hesitated.

"And I have told you, I am staying here to look after my friend.

"My husband will be here in a minute and he won't stand for any of this nonsense"

"is that a threat?"

Linda glared at both her mother and her best friend.

"Shut up the pair of you. I have just lost my baby for goodness sake! The last thing I want to do is to sit here listening to you arguing!"

The room went silent and both zoe and Margaret turned to face Linda. Although Margaret failed to show the slightest hint of sympathy, Zoe took Linda's hand and calmly apologised for causing an argument.

"It wasn't your fault" Linda whispered, a little too loudly.

"oh, so your blaming me? Typical." Her mother shouted.

Once again the room was filled with an awkward silence, only interrupted a good 10 minutes later by the sound of Linda's painful sobs. Zoe retreated to the kitchen and came back with three cups of tea, obviously hoping to sort out the disagreement, but Linda's mum had other idea's. Instead of talking calmly and apologising for her rude outburst she stayed quiet, childishly refusing to speak until Linda's father arrived at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda was shattered, in fact all she wanted to do was rest but she couldn't even close her eyes without being disturbed by her mother who was constantly fussing around her, hovering, dusting, cleaning, just pointless tasks that she was doing out of pure boredom. Margaret had relentlessly nagged Zoe for hours and eventually she had given up and gone home so poor Linda was left on her own, with the exception of her mother who didn't offer the slightest bit of emotional support throughout the whole day. Her Father had arrived about an hour ago, but he was outside smoking, as he had been for a considerable amount of time.

After what seemed like hours (it was probably no more than 15 minutes, but Linda was tired and upset, therefore time seemed to travel slowly) Linda lost her patience and told her mother to stop fussing and sit down.

"I have just cleaned your whole house. How dare you take that tone with me!?

"Mum im not a child anymore. I didn't ask you to clean my house, it didn't even need doing!" Linda replied sharply.

"Well.. It did need doing, it was a complete mess!"

Linda was furious with her mother as she had tried her best to make her house look as perfect as possible (she hated the idea of anyone thinking she was untidy or unclean.) To think that somebody else was disorganising her living space was infuriating enough, never mind the nasty comments, telling her that she had failed and her house was a mess.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dave!" Margeret shouted loudly, startling zoe who had returned to visit Linda but had not yet been allowed into the house.

"Do you have a problem love?" replied Linda's father, emerging from the kitchen.

He was a tall, big built man; the type of person who you wouldn't want to 'get on the wrong side of' But luckily Zoe wasn't easily frightened as in her line of work she had to deal with people like that all the time.

"I want this woman to leave. She's the one I have been telling you about, you know, the woman who won't leave out linda alone!"

"I want you to go now." Dave said Firmly, but still Zoe persisted.

" I will not leave until I have seen my friend"

The argument went on for at least 30 minutes, and after a considerable amount of threats from Linda's father, zoe managed to push past them and enter the living room where her friend was sleeping soundly, totally unaware of the chaos that had just unfolded on her doorstep. She woke up to the sound of Zoe's gentle voice and greeted her with a hug. The tender moment was soon interupted however, as linda's father stormed into the living room. Without saying a word, he grabbed zoe's arms and pulled her from her chair. Wrapping his arms tightly around her body he dragged her out onto the street and forcefully pushed her into the road, much to the horror of Linda, who (clutching her stomach) followd them into the street. But it was too late.

Linda ran out into the road too but she wasn't in any danger as the traffic had stopped and the majority of drivers were making there way over to zoe, who was lay in a heap on the ground. Linda was suddenly over come with fear and saddness. confusion took over her mind and the next thing she knew she was at the hospital, sitting by zoe's bedside.

"Please wake up" she begged, stroking Zoe's lovely, olive-toned hand.

"I need you Zoe.. Your the only person who understands me. I love you like a sister and I couldn't be without you"

Her pleas wernt fallion deaf ears as shortly later zoe opened her eyes


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say a special thank-you to my friend Sarah (Linda_Andrews_X) who helped with the storyline for this chapter! Your amazing Sarah, thank-you so much! :D Xxx **

Zoe woke up 3 hours later (expecting Linda to have left) but to her utter shock, her friend was sound asleep in the bed beside her, a considerable amount of cuts and bruises spread across her pale body. Unable to get out of bed, Zoe called over to Linda and was worried when she received no response.

"Linda please! Wake-up!" Zoe called desperately.

Linda remained silent but she managed to turn her head towards zoe and her pretty rose-bud lips contorted into a little smile.

Although Linda's injury remained a mystery (for the time being at least) Zoe was comforted to know that Linda was conscious.

"zo.. are..you ok"

"yes honey, im fine. What happened to you?"

Linda shook her head lethargically

"i… I can't remember" she said, all though her voice came out as a mere whisper, barely audible.

Linda's parents turned up at 6'oclock and were dismayed to see that she was in the bed beside Zoe.

"oh for goodness sake,im sick of the sight of _her_" Margaret said.

"don't be so horrible mum"

"ITS HER FAULT YOU ARE IN HERE!" Linda's Dad shouted, startling the other patients.

Zoe was confused and shocked at this awful accusation and she had no idea why Linda's parents were trying to pin the blame on her.

The solemn silence was interrupted by a strange_ squeak _coming from Linda's bed which was followed by a fit of supressed giggles.

"what the fudge was that?!" Zoe said, giggling.

"a hiccup I think" Linda said, her voice coming out much stronger this time.

Linda and Zoe continued to giggle for at least 10 minutes much to the annoyance of Linda's miserable mother and Father.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe was discharged from hospital the next day, althoug Linda had to stay in a bit longer for hated being in hospital so her mood was dropping rapidly as the days past. Zoe still hadn't worked out the cause of linda's injuries and left hospital worried and concerned, only to return the evening to visit her friend. She was delighted to find that Linda's mother and Father were not there as she felt more comfortouble talking to Linda when they were on their own.

"Please tell me what's going on" she asked gently, stroking Linda's pale cheek.

"Nothing.." Linda replied faintly.

Zoe continued to stroke Linda's face but chose not to press the issue of her injuries any further.

"Why's you mum not here?" Seemed a little more suitable.

"I don't know.. We had words this morning.. " Linda answered.

"Oh right.. Why?"

"I'm just sick of the way she treats me. Its as if I'm a little girl and she has to make all the decisions for me. I just can't take it any more zo! I wish she would just go back home and leave me alone. I know she is only trying to help but she's making thing so much worse, surely she can see that?" Linda ranted, pushing Zoe's hand away.

"Your poking my sores"

"Sorry.. Yeah I know your mums making everything thing seem worse. I'm sorry if I'm contributing to that, arguing with her?"

Zoe looked worried.

"No, its not your fault"

"Why won't you trust me then?"

Linda's face dropped.

"I just.., I do trust you zo, but I don't feel ready to talk about this to anyone.. Not even you, my best friend" Linda replied innocently, bring a tear to zoe's eye.


End file.
